The present invention involves the ejection of ink drops by way of forming gas or vapor bubbles in a bubble forming liquid. This principle is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120(Stemme). Each pixel in the printed image is derived ink drops ejected from one or more ink nozzles. In recent years, inkjet printing has become increasing popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature. Many different aspects and techniques for inkjet printing are described in detail in the above cross referenced documents.
One of the perennial problems with inkjet printing is the control of drop trajectory as it is ejected from the nozzle. With every nozzle, there is a degree of misdirection in the ejected drop. Depending on the degree of misdirection, this can be detrimental to print quality.